bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Education
Education is any form of school that characters take on. A character will be a Student every time they are in a school and start at age 5. When a character dies, their highest level of education completed is on their tombstone. Characters who go to many schools and have high smarts get the Academic ribbon. Following the September 2019 update, students may interact with teachers and other classmates, and get popular and join clubs. Elementary School The amount of years vary from 5-8 because of how different countries have their schooling system. When you start elementary school, you can click on the orange graduation cap to get choices. Firstly, it shows what type of school you're in, how many years you've completed, how many years you've left to go, the choice to study harder, and the choice to drop out of elementary school. Many parents won't let you drop out of elementary school but you can try. It is also known as primary school in certain countries. Following the School update in September 2019, your character could have middle/junior high school between elementary/primary and high/secondary school in nations that use this. High School High school, also known as secondary school in certain countries, is where your character will attend after elementary school, unless your character is expelled, dropped out, or deceased. Depending on the country, students will graduate as young as 13 or as old as 18. There is a minimum age to drop out of high school. Sometimes, you aren’t even allowed to drop out of school. GED If your character drops out or gets expelled before graduating, they can get their General Equivalence Diploma if they pass. It will cost over $1000. Without it, they can be rejected from jobs that require at least secondary school/high school education. Community College This is an optional prerequisite to University. A character may attend community college before university to boost their Smarts even if they do not need it. If a character is rejected from University, it is encouraged that they try to go into community college first. Community college is free and will always accept your character. Certain jobs like the Dental Hygienist and Massage Therapist will require at least community college education before applying. University After high school and/or community college, your character will attend university for 4 years. They may choose from 8 random majors. Depending on their major, they can seek higher education afterward. If they did not major in the subject needed for higher education, they will be rejected because they were not qualified. University tuition can be paid by a scholarship, by the character's parents, by a student loan, or cash, if they player has enough cash to afford university by itself. In some countries, university is free and does not need a tuition payment but higher education will. Principal´s Office Reasons the player can get sent to the Principal/Dean´s Office * Encouraging another student´s misbehavior (usually by laughing at it). * Fighting ** Assaulting a teacher * Messing with a classmate * Acting up in class ** Disrespecting a Teacher * Cheating on a test * Insulting a classmate or teacher * Giving a gift to a teacher (only if refused) Graduate School This is an optional prerequisite to any higher education school, if the character gets rejected from the higher education. It is possible a character can go through graduate school but still be rejected from higher education. A character may attend graduate school to boost their Smarts even if they do not need it. Graduate school is 2 years. Some jobs require graduate school as a prerequisite. Business School A character who studies finance or mathematics as their major can get into business school and become a business executive. Dental School A character who studies biology or chemistry as their major can get into dental school and become a dentist. After completing, your character will have the title "Dr." before his or her name. There is also a Dental Hygienist job but this does not require Dental School, only community college. Law School A character who studies political science or finance as their major can get into law school and become a lawyer. Lawyers with over 30 years of experience can become a judge. There is also a Paralegal job but this does not require Law School, only community college. Medical School A character who studies biology, psychology, or chemistry as their major can get into medical school and become a doctor. Medical school is 7 years and the most expensive. It is also the hardest to get into. After completing, your character will have the title "Dr." before his or her name. Nursing School A character who studies nursing as their major can get into nursing school and become a nurse. Pharmacy School A character who studies biology or chemistry as their major can get into pharmacy school and become a pharmacist. Pharmacy school is easier to get into than medical, nursing, dental, or veterinary school. Veterinary School A character who studies biology or chemistry as their major can get into veterinary school and become a veterinarian. Classmates A character can interact with their classmates and teacher. The options are: * Ask Out: If the classmate accepts the proposal, they will become your boyfriend/girlfriend. However, if it is rejected, the character lose happiness. * Befriend: If the classmate accepts the proposal, they will become your friend. However, if it is rejected, the character lose happiness. * Compliment: This will increase relationship with the classmate by a random amount. * Conversation: Slightly boosts relationship * Flirt * Gift: Increases relationship by a random amount. * Insult: Decreases relationship. They can sometimes insult you back, decreasing your own happiness. * Mess: Decreases relationship by a large amount. There is also a variable called Popularity. It determines which cliques you can enter (not all cliques require a certain amount of popularity to enter) Insulting a popular classmate decreases popularity. Clubs Clubs add several hours of time (4 or 8 hours) to your schedule. Joining a certain club is a requirement for joining certain cliques. You have to try out for some clubs, and these clubs usually take 8 hours of time. These clubs will also have a performance bar. Sometimes, in clubs that require trying out, the sponsor or coach (in sports clubs) may refuse to let you try out for the club or team due to not having good grades. There is also a stat called Athleticism. This stat is completely random, and it is used on determining whether the player can get into certain sports clubs. The longer you are in a sport club, and higher your athleticism is. Having bad grades or not practicing harder for certain clubs may cause you to get kicked out of the club. List of clubs: (and emojis) * Academic Decathlon Club �� * Amnesty International �� * Animal Rights Club �� * Anime Club �� * Archery Club �� * Art Club �� * Astronomy Club �� * Audio-Visual Club �� * Automotive Club �� * Badminton Team �� * Baking Club �� * Baseball Team ⚾️ * Basketball Team �� * Billiards Club �� * Board Games Club �� * Book Club �� * Bowling Club �� * Boxing Club �� * Broadcasting Club �� * Calligraphy Club �� * Cancer Awareness Club �� * Cheerleading Team �� * Chess Club ♟ * Choir �� * Computer Science Club �� * Concert Band �� * Cooking Club �� * Cosplay club ��‍♂️ * Creative Writing Club ⌨️ * Cricket Team �� * Cross Country Team �� * Cycling Club ��‍♀️ * Dance Club �� * Darts Club �� * Disc Golf Club �� * Diving Team �� * Drama Club �� * Dungeons & Dragons Club �� * Electronics Club �� * Environment Club �� * Equestrian Club �� * Fashion Club �� * Fencing Club �� * Field Hockey Team �� * Figure Skating Club ⛸ * Fishing Club �� * Football Team �� * Foreign Language Club �� * Glee Club �� * Golf Team ⛳️ * Gymnastics Team ��‍♂️ * Habitat For Humanity �� * Handball Team ��‍♂️ * History Club �� * Home Economics Club �� * Honor Society �� * Ice Hockey Team �� * Improv Club �� * Jazz Band �� * Journalism Club �� * Juggling Club ��‍♀️ * Key Club �� * Knitting Club �� * Lacrosse Team �� * Magic Club �� * Makeup Artists Club �� * Marching Band �� * Math Club ➗ * Military Club ��️ * MMA club �� * Orchestra �� * Outdoors Club �� * Paintball Club �� * Photography Club �� * Poetry Club �� * Politics Club �� * Pottery Club �� * Puzzle Club �� * Recycling Club ♻️ * Red Cross Club ❌ * Religious Club �� * Robotics Club �� * Rock Climbing Club ��‍♀️ * Rodeo Club �� * Rowing Club ��‍♂️ * Rugby Club �� * Science Club �� * Sewing Club �� * Sign Language Club �� * Skateboarding Club �� * Soccer Team ⚽️ * Softball Team �� * Speech & Debate �� * Student Council �� * Swim Team ��‍♂️ * Table Tennis Team �� * Tennis Team �� * Track Team �� * Tutoring Club ��‍�� * Ultimate Frisbee Club �� * Video Games Club �� * Volleyball Team �� * Water Polo Team ��‍♀️ * Web Design Club �� * Weightlifting Club ��️‍♀️ * Woodworkers Club �� * Wrestling Team ��‍♂️ * Yearbook Club �� * Yoga Club ��‍♀️ Category:BitLife